


Promiseland

by Nanitapop



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Blood, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Poor Stanley, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sad Stanley Uris, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris-centric, Temporal Paradox, ataques de ansiedad, bucles de tiempo, diablos siento mucho si esto es una mierda, solo quería escribir esto para mi cumpleaños, stanley dies and lives, stanley uris vive y muere, time loops
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: —No eres nada de eso, eres uno de los chicos más fuertes que he conocido, nos protegiste a tu manera, y nosotros no quisimos escuchar. —Stan apretó los labios cuando sintió que Richie le abrazaba con fuerza. -- Prometí que te protegería, eres lo más importante para mí, nunca te dejaré solo."Pero al final lo hiciste… Lo hicimos en el momento en que salimos de este pueblo, no fue nuestra culpa. Sin embargo, fuimos ilusos al creer que duraría… Fuimos adolescentes tontos que planearon un futuro que ni siquiera sabíamos."Incluso él lo olvidó.El mismo ocho de julio se repite constantemente. Stan ha hecho lo imposible por salir de él. Pero al final tendrá que cambiar la jugada si no quiere volverse loco. Empezando por perdonarse a sí mismo”.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Promiseland

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, luego de algunas semanas logré terminar esto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí!
> 
> Esto surgió luego de escuchar "Promiseland" de Mika y "The One Got Away" de Katy Perry. Para una solicitud de @ShadowFox11 de Tumblr, espero te guste <3 
> 
> La obra no pasó por un beta, así que siento mucho si esto resulta siendo un desastre.

Debió notar las señales mucho antes de siquiera mostrarse. Después de todo era el más listo. No era la primera vez que sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, incluso con Patty a sus espaldas parloteando sobre un viaje a alguna tierra paradisíaca para tomarse un descanso de un mes caótico.

Nada podía ser perfecto, él lo sabía.

Las cosas no salieron como él las había planeado, incluso en su adolescencia; y debía admitir que en su mayoría por su culpa. No era mucho pedir. Simplemente tenía que sentarse a resolver el rompecabezas e ignorar las llamadas telefónicas, para así, tener su merecido descanso. Pero no, no lo hizo, menos cuando el sonido incesante se hacía más fuerte.

—Puedes reservar donde quieras, iré a atender el teléfono. — Mencionó tomando el aparato de la mesa para revisar el número de llamada.

No era nadie del trabajo, se había asegurado de ello cuando guardó cada uno de los teléfonos que ocupaba la oficina de contabilidad, con la excusa de no confundirlo con otras personas. Y lo más importante, podría evitar o no una llamada incómoda de algún trabajador intenso.

Así que cuando no vio ningún nombre conocido, su cuerpo pareció relajarse; pero al momento de ver el nombre de ubicación, su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas comenzaron a picar por alguna extraña razón.

—Hola, Stanley Uris habla…

Probablemente la persona al otro lado del auricular no haya tardado en hablar, pero para Stan, esos segundos se sintieron como horas: inquietantes, ansiosas y desesperadas. 

—Stan..Soy yo, Mike.

Stan se quedó en silencio, apretando el teléfono con más fuerza de lo normal; sus dientes rechinando ansiosos, dándose cuenta tardíamente que era por intentar soltar algo, decir algo. Su cabeza se removió inquieta, registrando profundamente en sus recuerdos para dar con el rostro y contexto de ese nombre. Sabía que le era familiar, pero no daba con quién en específico. La mezcla de Derry con el nombre de Mike hizo que su estómago revolotera como si quisiera vomitar. Sin embargo, no llegaba a un hecho en concreto.

—¿Mike ?—Murmuró lentamente caminando fuera de la sala mientras escuchaba a lo lejos como Patricia lo llamaba. —Mike, ¿Qué?

—Mike Hanlon. Hola, Stanley… — su voz intentando imitar un sonido tranquilizador, como si quisiera calmarlo de cualquier arrebato.

No funcionó.

Stan ahogó un jadeo asustado sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas elevándose. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a la izquierda, sintiendo la textura de su piel y cómo se agrietaba como una herida sin cicatrizar. ¿Realmente lo había hecho? Sabía que se había lastimado en una parte de su infancia pero su cerebro pareció bloquearlo, y los demás dejaron de notarlo. Pero ahora, volviendo a recordar, la textura rasposa se hacía más prominente, más incómoda.

Como las luces de la muerte, una mujer espeluznante, y el miedo latente a lo desconocido, como si tuviera trece años nuevamente.

—O-ohhh… Mike... Hola. — Sus murmullos eran temblorosos, conteniendo las ganas de colgar el teléfono. _Dios, otra vez no, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo._ — Tiempo sin saber de ti… ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado bastante… ¿Cuánto?

Probablemente la pregunta sonaba capciosa, Stan no quería saber lo que ya tenía en mente, así que era mejor desviar por un tiempo lo inevitable.

— Si, bastante. 27 años realmente. Bien… Sin embargo, tengo que decirte algo, él-

—Volvió, ¿No? — Susurró ansioso llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz para intentar calmar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

—Si. Necesito que vuelvas a Derry, debemos resolver lo que no acabamos.

Stan quedó un tiempo en silencio ¿Volver nuevamente? No, era demasiado apresurado, peligroso. — ¿Y los demás?, ¿Irán? — Preguntó.

—Les llamaré, ¿Cuándo puedes venir? — Mike lo devolvió a la realidad, con voz ansiosa.

—Dame un par de días, tengo cosas que–

— Es necesario que vengas. No hay tiempo. —el tono de Mike era ansioso, temeroso de que Stan huyera.

Como un cobarde.

Stan no supo si colgó él o Mike, solo sabe que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse escaleras arriba. Patricia volvió a llamarlo, pero Stan estaba concentrado en llegar al baño a toda costa.

— _¡Me dejaron, me olvidaron! —Gritó ansioso sintiendo su cara caliente y dolorida, el pánico se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo ahogarse entre los sollozos y los jadeos de desesperación._

_Lo dejaron por Bev, lo olvidaron por una chica que apenas conocían… Sin embargo, el odio hacia ella se había disuelto tan rápido como el sentimiento de desprecio se acentuaba, haciendo que notara cuán decepcionado estaba de sí mismo._

_—Stan, lo siento, lo sentimos. No dejaré que nada te pase, no queríamos dejarte solo. —Jadeó Richie mientras apretaba el brazo de Stan buscando consolar el manojo de nervios que era Stanley._

_Stan apretó los labios ansioso, " No saben lo que vi. Vi mi muerte...voy a morir y ni siquiera podré hacer nada para detenerlo_" _pero solo dijo_ : _— ¡No es cierto…Me dejarán! -- .Gimió aferrándose a los brazos del otro mientras su cara, manchada de lágrimas y sangre, se hundía en su pecho. —Me dejarás…_

_Richie…_

_—_ Richie...—Su cuerpo estaba entumecido. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? No quería pasar por el dolor de nuevo. Sería un gran problema para los demás, y nadie le iba a garantizar su supervivencia.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en automático, estaba seguro de poder escuchar la voz de Pennywise, como si estuviera embotellado, incluso sabiendo que él no estaba aquí; que era una mala pasada de su cerebro intentando evitar el trauma.

" _Eres el más débil Stanley, nadie te va a extrañar, te dejarán solo como en las alcantarillas"_

Luego todo se volvió rojo. Sus brazos comenzaron a teñirse de carmesí seguido del agua de la bañera. Su piel ardía a medida que hundía más las manos dentro del agua. Era un desastre total y ni siquiera sabía cómo solucionarlo. Luego el pánico volvió a inundarlo, no quería morir, sabía que debía pero no quería hacerlo.

No tenía opción. Debía retirarse del juego.

—

Luego sus ojos se abrieron. El sol se filtraba por la ventana haciendo que estos se irritaran. Una mal sueño, ¿nuevamente una de esas extrañas pesadillas? Se talló los ojos buscando rastros de su esposa, pero la habitación estaba vacía, Stan se sintió más solo que nunca. La habitación se sentía demasiado grande para él y tan silenciosa como para que pudiese escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Era incómodo, y hacía que las paredes se percibieran más pequeñas, capaces de ahogarlo.

Se levantó de la cama yendo al baño, el piso bajo sus pies se sentía frío, demasiado distraído como para colocarse un par de sandalias. Una vez dentro, revisó su rostro frente al espejo. No había marcas, y por ende, tampoco un payaso, solo el rostro de un hombre cansado, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente y ahora su cuerpo le pasaba factura.

Todo estaba bien, seguramente había visto una película anoche y luego reprodujo todo en su cabeza.

" _Que iluso"_

Frotó nuevamente sus ojos, seguían ardiendo, y cada vez que sus dedos rozaban su piel estos se irritaban más. Cuando estuvo más despierto, bajó la mirada, enfocándose en la hojilla de la prestobarba, sin sangre ni nada que pudiese indicar lo que había hecho en ese sueño.

¿Por qué había mezclado cosas de su pasado con un payaso y un grupo de niños que no recordaba? Seguramente el Richie de sus sueños ni existía, ni los demás.

No tenía recuerdos concretos de su infancia, como si todo se hubiese bloqueado y ahora intenta surgir de las profundidades de la oscuridad. Sabía que era amigo de varias personas en su adolescencia, pero ¿Y esos sueños? Pensó que iba a dejar de lidiar con ellos cuando los niveles de estrés cesaran, pero no pasó. Se quedaron con él, varios sentimientos se arremolinaron contra su pecho, como si un camión de carga se estrellara contra él, haciendo que varias emociones, entre ellas el amor enloquecedor, le hicieran cuestionarse si Patricia era la única que había recibido algo de su afecto, provocando que algo dentro de su cerebro le hiciera entender que no era así, que realmente había amado a alguien mucho más que a ella. Y eso le asustaba, era confuso.

Una vez vestido y arreglado, salió de su casa para dirigirse a su oficina, no quedaba muy lejos y podía irse caminando si así lo quería, en estos momentos se sentía de buen humor como para distraerse con cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar.

En el camino vio un par de niños jugando y un globo de color escarlata. Uno de estos, al parecer el dueño del globo, gritó indignado al ver cómo su globo rojo flotaba lejos de él. Stan observó el objeto embelesado.

_"Cómo tú. También flotarás."_

_—_ ¡Señor!, ¿Podría cogerlo? — Gritó el niño llamando la atención de Stanley hacia el globo, que tomó por el cordón una vez estuvo cerca. Luego, vio al chico contento mientras corría hacia él. —Gracias señor—. Gritó el infante tomando el cordón. —Tuve que esperar 27 días para las vacaciones y poder jugar con el globo. —Gritó mientras corría hacia los demás niños.

Stan lo vio irse.

_27 días para las vacaciones… 27 años Stanley._

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza retomando su camino a la empresa.

Su ceño se frunció un par de veces en el transcurso del día. Por alguna extraña razón todo se estaba repitiendo: el mismo golpe contra el elevador cuando pidió a uno de los trabajadores que esperaba hasta que él pudiese subirse, el mismo saludo acogedor de Nancy, su asistente, y la llamada de Patricia preguntando si saldría temprano del trabajo para preparar algo esa noche. Decidió restarle importancia, no es como si Patricia no preguntara eso casi todos los días, y su asistente solo estaba siendo cortés, pero no pudo seguir omitiendo todo esto cuando la coincidencia se volvió espeluznante al momento de llegar a casa.

—Stan, ¿Te gustaría asistir a algún sitio paradisíaco para pasar nuestras vacaciones? —preguntó la mujer con tono cantarín. —Nos vendría bien…

Stan detuvo su mano con una pieza de rompecabezas entre sus dedos _. ”Vacaciones"_

_—_ ¿Qué has dicho? —Giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

—Vacaciones, Stanley, irnos de viaje.

— ¿No preguntaste eso ayer? — Frunció el ceño confundido. Levantándose del sillón. Sin embargo, cuando iba a acercarse a ella, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Stan?

Su mirada se enfocó en el celular sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse. El teléfono estaba en el suelo, _de nuevo,_ brillando intensamente haciéndole ver que no podía ignorarlo. Movió la mano, tomándolo para revisar el usuario de llamada, **_Derry, número desconocido_** _._ Su primera reacción era colgar, pero simplemente lo ignoró a última instancia y atendió la llamada.

—Stanley….Uris-

—Stanley, soy yo Mike.

Stan apretó el teléfono para luego colgarlo de golpe.

— ¿Stan qué sucede? —preguntó Patricia tomando su mano. Sus ojos estaban preocupados, reflejando la ansiedad que él mismo sentía.

Stan retrocedió rechazando su mano. Patricia frunció el ceño confundida, iba a preguntar qué pasaba de nuevo, pero el otro ya había subido a tropezones por las escaleras.

Stanley sentía su garganta cerrarse, ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? ¿Estaba dormido aún y este era solo otro de los estados del sueño? Soltó un suspiro ruidoso escondiéndose dentro del baño, debía pensar. Si era un sueño solo debía esperar a despertarse. Sí, eso haría, de igual forma no iba a hacer nada alterándose si era un sueño de su cabeza confundida.

Respiró profundamente, debía calmar su ansiedad, sus manos se apretaron para evitar que siguieran temblando. Odiaba esto, quería tener su vida normal, todo era una farsa, él no existía, no podía existir. Estuvo toda su vida aprendiendo cosas racionales, su vida era racional, no podía haber nada fuera de lo normal, y Pennywise era la excepción a esa regla. No quería pasar por todo de nuevo, era demasiado aterrador aceptar la verdad.

Él era de verdad...

Cuando logró calmarse, se levantó y salió del baño. Debía pensar qué hacer, si iba a dormir o si pretendía quedarse despierto. Al final se decidió por dormir, si dormía, saldría de este desastre pronto. Se quitó la ropa para ponerse una de dormir y así hundirse bajo las sábanas y cerrar los ojos.

Todo estaría bien.

Solo era un sueño.

Solo un sueño.

Pero cuando creyó haberse despertado del sueño, se encontró con la realidad abrasadora. El mismo 8 de julio, de nuevo… En ese momento, su cerebro entró en pánico, pero una parte de este se obligó a calmarse, aferrarse a la idea de que todo tenía una explicación racional. Quizás solo era el despertador, seguramente se había dañado. Cuando su cerebro se relajó se permitió enfocarse en otras cosas.

¿Dónde estaba Patricia? Su cabeza giró para ver todo el panorama. Esta vez se encontró con una tarjeta color rosado en la mesa de noche. _"Estas invitado a nuestro baby shower."_ ¿Quién había enviado esto? Revisó el contenido notando una fecha en particular, " _27 de julio, recepción para la llegada de nuestro bebé, Elisabeth Uris."_

Su estómago parecía desprenderse.

Stan se detuvo en la fecha. Mierda, ¿Qué? El payaso estaba jugando con sus sueños. Una retorcida tortura infernal por haberse matado. Lo estaba castigando por no haber creído en él. ¿Hasta para ello tendría que sufrir?

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. —Se levantó de golpe buscando vestirse rápidamente, debía salir de aquí.

_Mierda_.

Cuando salió de la habitación se percató de la oscuridad del pasillo, la ventana que daba al patio dejó ver el cielo nocturno. Era de noche, de nuevo, Stanley apretó los labios bajando las escaleras, topándose con una sonriente Patricia con una gran barriga. —Stan, no esperé que te tardaras tanto con tu llamada.

Eso había dicho ayer ¿Por qué preguntaba de nuevo? ¿Y esa barriga? Ellos no podían tener bebés. Debía salir de allí, no podía mantener la cordura, quizás, si se sometía a un estímulo fuerte, podría levantarse por el susto.

” _No puedes valerte por ti mismo, incluso de adulto no puedes hacer nada bien._ "

—Nos invitaron al nacimiento de Stanley Uris, querido. _Algo que no puedes dar_. ¿Realmente estás bien? —Preguntó acercándose. Sonriendo. —Al fin tendremos un bebé.

_No puedes morir, siempre vas a repetir tu desgracia, tic, tac...Se acaba el tiempo Stanley._

Y luego, todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

—

No sabía cuántas veces había repetido la misma frase de Patricia; cuántas veces había contestado la llamada o simplemente ignorándola. Su última opción era mantenerse despierto, sin embargo, sus niveles de estrés se habían elevado por la falta del mismo, haciendo que su cuerpo se debilitara. Sin mencionar la paranoia con las señales y escenarios del asqueroso payaso, o quién sea en general.

Su cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente, apretando su rostro contra sus rodillas en un vago intento por bloquear el ruido del agua de la regadera golpeando el suelo, había vuelto a cortarse las venas, pero volvía a aparecer en el mismo día, estaba cansado, y ya sus ideas se agotaban. Sus dientes chasquearon ante el frío. ¿Cuántas veces se había matado para revertir el problema? Incluso intentó evitarlo, pensando que quizás la clave era sobrevivir, pero simplemente volvía a aparecer en las sábanas desordenadas con un reloj que marcaba ocho de julio nuevamente.

Y la misma frase "27 años"

Sabía que se estaba volviendo paranoico pero, honestamente, no tenía idea de que hacer esta vez. Así continuó la noche hasta que Stan no pudo aguantar más, cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

_"Tienes una última oportunidad de decidir qué hacer… "_

Pensó que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, solo deseaba tanto descansar ya, hasta que el escenario cambió.

En vez de toparse con la habitación blanca y triste de su casa, sólo observó una de color marrón claro. Stan parpadeó sorprendido apretando ligeramente los labios ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Stanley a desayunar! — Gritó una voz femenina en el piso de abajo.

Algo en su pecho se hundió, su cuerpo se sentó de golpe sobre la cama admirando su alrededor; el mismo escritorio lleno de papeles y libros organizados, probablemente unos de historia, o de alguna u otra materia que debía practicar. Su cama estaba envuelta en sábanas de rayas que combinaban con el respaldo de su cama. Su libro de la Torá en el suelo con anotaciones y tips regados alrededor de las páginas, olvidado entre algunas prendas y objetos por todas partes. Su cuarto era un desastre. Algo poco común en él. ¿Qué hacía en este lugar? Su primera reacción fue huir pero todo parecía mejor.

¿Esto era otro sueño o estaba muerto?

— ¿Stan? —Una voz femenina se filtró en sus oídos haciendo que él se sorprendiera y girara el rostro.

— ¿Mamá? —Stan jadeó ansioso por volverla a ver.

Había olvidado cómo se veía su madre. Su cabello corto y castaño, con la sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro, capaz de hacerlo sonreír y que todos sus problemas eran algo por lo que ignorar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio en su adultez? Oh sí, a los 22, había perdido contacto después de su posgrado, yendo solo a visitar a su madre luego de que su padre había fallecido. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta, de cuánto la había extrañado. 

— ¿Te duelen aún, cariño? —Habló preocupada mientras se acercaba a él, Stan estaba reacio a acercarse pero pareció calmarse pronto, era un sueño, no habría gran daño permitirse esto, moría por sentir sus manos cálidas y cariñosas.

Cuando registró los brazos de su madre rodeándolo, se sintió relajado, apoyándose en el hombro de ella; seguía oliendo de una forma dulce con una mezcla de flores campestres. De todas las pesadillas, esta parecía muy lejos de lo habitual.

—Tu desayuno está listo, sin embargo vas tarde a clases, así que probablemente debas apurarte cariño, hay crema cicatrizante en el baño por si no quieres usar las vendas.

Stan asintió llevando una mano a su mejilla notando las mordidas de la mujer de la pintura en su piel, más prominentes, más claras, dolorosas. Cuando fue al baño duró un buen tiempo admirando su cuerpo de adolescente, muy diferente a su aspecto demacrado de adulto, un adulto que no estaba seguro de haber madurado realmente, bloquear sentimientos y recuerdos no es muy responsable de su parte.

Cuando acabó, corrió escaleras abajo escuchando a sus padres hablar en la cocina. Su padre le saludó y preguntó si ya tenía todo listo para ir a clases, Stan asintió caminando hasta él, apretó los labios ligeramente y le rodeó la cintura para abrazarlo, probablemente esto era extraño, pero simplemente los anhelaba.

El hombre se tensó ligeramente, claramente sorprendido, para luego relajarse y pasar un brazo por su cabello. — ¿Estás bien? —. Preguntó con un matiz preocupado en su voz.

—Solo tuve una pesadilla y quería ver si aún estaba en ella. —Susurró tardíamente.

Ambos adultos le miraron curiosos para luego sonreír. —Sabemos que hemos sido algo estrictos contigo, lamentamos eso, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que sucedió lo del Bar Mitzvah y ahora estás cicatrices. No quisimos descuidarte. —Su madre besó su frente luego de hablar. Estaremos más pendiente de ti.

_" Sin embargo, lo harán, se olvidarán de las heridas de mi rostro dañado y perderán la noción de cuántas veces me han preguntado qué sucedió…"_

Stan asintió sonriendo un poco mientras tomaba su mochila y metía la bolsa con su almuerzo y desayuno.

—No quiero que me odien. No sé cómo ser fuerte para ustedes. Quiero que todo sea normal por una vez.

Sin embargo, ninguno contestó, ninguno juzgó. Y se sintió bien por ello, como si, de haber actuado de esta manera, probablemente algunas decisiones de Stan hubiesen sido para mejor.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió por la puerta. Quizás este era el paraíso, alguien en el cielo se había apiadado de él y le había permitido soñar algo agradable para luego morir en paz, y como tal, lo disfrutaría.

——

Como era de esperar, Bev no estaba con ellos, debía admitir lo mucho que la extrañaba, las cosas habían sido muy confusas; y ahora, con algo de la experiencia de la adultez, quizás ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y debido a su desnivel emocional, había evitado que él supiera, siempre tan dulce, quizás por eso se había enamorado de ella en su momento.

Ahora podía recordar pequeños fragmentos, las cosas serían diferentes a partir de ahora, como las cicatrices en su cara, haciéndolo revivir lo horrible que se sentía, y las miradas incómodas de diferentes adolescentes que no podían evitar ser curiosos.

Cuando llegó al patio, vio a lo lejos a Richie, y con ello, la explosión de sensaciones emocionales, junto a recuerdos que se mezclaban desgarradoramente.

_—Stan,¿ qué sucede?¡ Has estado evitando mi presencia a toda costa luego de las alcantarillas! ¿He hecho algo mal? S-sé que no pude protegerte, pero no sabía cómo— Stan observó como el otro adolescente se desesperaba, lo había arrastrado a las canteras para sacudirlo con desesperación._

_Sabía que se había alejado del grupo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que eso estaba lastimando a Richie, y era lo que menos quería. Pero si le decía la razón, probablemente Richie lo odiaría y no sabía cómo evitar el enojo y la decepción que sentiría luego._

_—Yo… No es nada, mis padres estuvieron locos cuando me vieron lastimado y quisieron mantenerse encerrado. —Esperaba que esto lo convenciera._

_—Dime la verdad, ¿Qué está pasando?...._

_Sabe que no debería responder, sabía que sacar las emociones a flote era complicado, eso traía problemas, por eso intentaba ser lo más neutral posible, pero era una bomba emocional y estaba llegando a tope._

_Y como el débil que era, estalló._

_— ¡¿Qué querías de mí?! ¡E-estoy aún asustado! No dejo de tener esas jodidas pesadillas donde todos me dejan, donde todos mueren y ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlos. Él tenía razón, soy inútil, el más débil, el desechable y el raro. —Su cuerpo temblaba de incomodidad viendo como Richie le miraba expectante._

_—No eres nada de eso, eres uno de los chicos más fuertes que he conocido, nos protegiste a tu manera, y nosotros no quisimos escuchar. —Stan apretó los labios cuando sintió que Richie le abrazaba con fuerza. -- Prometí que te protegería, eres lo más importante para mí, nunca te dejaré solo._

“ _Pero al final lo hiciste… Lo hicimos en el momento en que salimos de este pueblo, no fue nuestra culpa. Sin embargo, fuimos ilusos al creer que duraría… Fuimos adolescentes tontos que planearon un futuro que ni siquiera sabíamos."_

Incluso él lo olvidó.

—Stan, al fin llegas, ¿qué haces allí parado? —Richie sacudió la mano acercándose emocionado al otro. — Los demás deben estar ya dentro de las instalaciones, muévete o llegaremos tarde a las aburridas introducciones de los profesores.

Stan podría acostumbrarse a estar en este paraíso, como una recompensa de su subconsciente para hacer las cosas bien sin miedo a que luego olvidara todo. Las cosas no parecían tan malas, aún eran amigos, aún no lo habían dejado. Bill, Eddie, Mike y Ben seguían invitándolo a cualquier sitio. Todo estaría bien.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente sin que él lo notara, demasiado feliz para poder pensar en otra cosa, olvidando que esto era un sueño. Más cuando Richie pareció estar al desborde emocional, y en la fiesta de graduación soltó todas las cosas que sentía por Stan.

Stan no pudo hacer más nada que sonreír, le agradaba la idea de volver a escuchar todo de nuevo, como si el universo le permitiera recordar cuando estaba vivo, con hechos tangibles, agradables; donde no había problemas y no estaba bajo el peso de veintisiete años sobre él, podría simplemente ser un adolescente de nuevo. Y enamorarse.

Y en las afueras del campus se besaron, Richie sabía a cigarrillo, con una mezcla de chocolate caliente y cerveza, que hacía nadar su mente de emoción y sentir cuán vivo estaba. Su piel ardía ante las sensaciones placenteras posicionándose más contra él, buscando una forma de hundirse con el otro chico. Mientras, Richie tomaba su mano, arrastrándolo dentro de las instalaciones, Stan soltó una risa risueña apretando con más fuerza su mano, debían encontrar algún aula abandonada, y no sería muy difícil con los demás metidos en el gimnasio.

Cuando llegaron, Richie entró al aula de ciencia arrastrando a Stan con él. Una vez dentro, Richie pateó la puerta para cerrarla, girando a Stan de espalda presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta, juntando sus labios ansiosos.

—Te amo Stan —.Jadeó entre besos buscando sacar la camisa de los pantalones del rubio, haciendo que este último gimiera de emoción.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, labios y brazos se enredaron en alguna parte del cuerpo del otro haciendo que se removieron ansiosos. La piel de Stan temblaba ante cada roce ansioso haciendo que Richie gimiera. Y sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando nuevamente sin saber por qué. Al verlo, Richie besó sus párpados mientras soltaba palabras de amor provocando un último estremecimiento hasta que Stan vio estrellas.

Ahí fue cuando Stan recordó que él había sido su primera vez. Y tal como Richie, fue lo más alucinante y maravilloso que había sentido.

Pero como todo, las cosas iban a terminar para Stan. Y fue en una noche fría luego de varias semanas, que Richie volvió a hacer la pregunta.

—Stan… ¿Qué sucede? —Richie tomó su mano apretando ligeramente mientras llevaba la botella de cerveza, que había sacado de la nevera de sus padres, a su boca.

Stan pareció tener un deja vu ante esto riéndose suavemente mientras depositaba su cabeza en el hombro de Richie —No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Tomó entre sus manos la de Richie y comenzó a acariciar el dorso de esta con sus dedos.

—Te noto diferente. — Stan giró su rostro hacia arriba para verlo curioso.

—Yo me siento igual. —Murmuró el adolescente sonriendo. —De hecho, mucho más vivo.

—Stan...Estás olvidando. — Murmuró de repente haciendo que Stan detuviese las caricias en su mano.

— ¿Qué? —Hablo entrecortado soltando su mano.

—Lo siento Stanley. —Sonrió apenado girando su rostro, haciendo que Stan le mirara ansioso, los ojos de Richie mostraron la peor tristeza de todas provocando un hundimiento en el estómago de Stan. —No soy real, no existo. El tiempo se está agotando, no quiero que desaparezcas aquí.

Stan le miró asustado. — ¿Qué dices? Estoy aquí, esta es mi decisión, ya estoy muerto de todas maneras, ¿por qué no puedo disfrutar esto? —Gruñó ansioso mientras frunció el ceño.

—No estás muerto, tienes aún una oportunidad. —Murmuró Richie estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. —Te amo Stan, por eso deseo que vivas, debes volver.

— ¡No puedo volver! Soy un cobarde, ¿Qué no ves? En vez de ir a ayudar me maté. —Stan apretó los labios incómodo con todo esto.

— Ellos no te juzgarán por eso, todos deben estar asustados, y es normal. No eres cobarde por hacer esto. Mierda, incluso eres tan lógico como para matarte a ti mismo, solo para evitar que los demás se lastimen. —Richie se acercó más frotando su pulgar en su mejilla. —Eres la persona menos egoísta y esto lo demuestra, por eso, quiero que vivas, ellos te necesitan, yo te necesito. --Susurró.

—No podré protegerlos, y menos si tengo tanto miedo de sentir dolor. —Stan hundió su rostro en el cuello de Richie soltando un jadeo tembloroso. —Nadie me necesita allí.

—Se te permite tener miedo. Pero, ¿qué pasa si eres parte fundamental para que todos nos salvemos? —Sus dedos se enterraron en los rizos de Stan. — Si tanto te asusta eso, yo te protegeré contra todo… Stan, siempre te he necesitado, y te necesitaré incluso si tengo más de cuarenta.

Stan tembló abriendo los ojos, notando que era demasiado grande para el hombro de Richie, moviendo su rostro hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—He de decir que te has vuelto un hombre muy guapo. Estoy algo celoso de que probablemente te hayas casado con una linda chica, que envidia que alguien más te esté follando. —Rió suave viéndose mucho más pequeño, debido a lo grande que era Stan a los cuarenta. —Eres realmente hermoso, probablemente cuando recuerde todo querré estar contigo, si me lo permites.

—Pero...No sé cómo hacer esto… No tengo idea de cómo saldré de todo esto... —Murmuró inquieto, ignorando la vulgaridad de Richie,a favor de la tranquilidad del momento.

— Como mencioné antes. —Susurró inclinándose hacia adelante —Te dije que te salvaría, sin importar qué…Stanley, siempre lo haré.

Luego, Stan sintió unos labios cálidos hasta que todo se volvió nuevamente de color negro.

—

A diferencia de las innumerables noches anteriores, no amaneció en su cama, ni mucho menos de día. Estaba erguido en la sala de estar, sin marcas en sus muñecas, como si las cosas no hubiesen pasado, simplemente vivo. Patricia seguía en la mesa del comedor y él estaba a punto de contestar una llamada.

Nuevamente.

**_Derry, número desconocido._ **

—Stanley Uris...Habla.

—Stan...Soy Mike…

—¿A qué hora debo estar allá? —Preguntó, tratando de evitar los nervios que amenazaban con desbordarse sin control.

—Yo. Uhh, mañana , 7 p.m en el restaurante Chino del pueblo.

Stan apretó los labios. —Bien, trataré de estar allá lo más pronto posible.

Mike pareció querer preguntar qué pasaba, pero Stan optó por colgar la llamada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza debido al estrés que pensó no volver a sentir. Debía organizarse, tener un plan de respaldo si quería salir bien de esto.

— ¿Stan? —preguntó Patricia levantándose para tomar su brazo. — ¿Sucede algo cariño?

Stan le miró apretando los dientes —Yo, tengo que alistar unas cosas, debo regresar a mi pueblo natal. —Movió su cuerpo en automático acariciando su cabello. —Lo siento, no puedo decirte, lamento mantenerte en incógnita, pero es necesario.

Patricia intentó protestar pero al final decidió no decir nada, confiaba en el raciocinio del hombre. Así que se hizo a un lado y permitió que el otro comenzara a caminar escaleras arriba para ir a alistarse. Irónicamente, se sentía como si fuera a la guerra, como uno de esos adolescentes reclutados para ir. Y honestamente, no era tan diferente, solo esperaba que con esto, todos salieran vivos.

Prácticamente no pudo dormir luego de hacer la maleta, su ansiedad le había provocado una reacción meticulosa con la maleta: desdoblando y volviendo a doblar camisas y pantalones mientras se retorcía de incomodidad. Al menos no había arremetido con la piel de las palmas de sus manos, que solía rasgar cuando estaba estresado. Patricia no fue a la habitación, nada más la vio en la mañana, cuando le servía un desayuno rápido, junto con una taza de té.

—Cuídate… ¿Bien? —Soltó dejando una lonchera. —No sé si te irás ahora, pero debes comer bien. —Sonrió un poco, y Stan se sintió más culpable por no decirle.

—Bien, gracias Patty.. —Se levantó besando su frente para salir de allí.

Aún era temprano para tomar el avión, así que dejó en orden algunas cosas, si terminaba muriendo en Derry al menos dejaría a Patricia con algo de dinero y todo bien ordenado para evitarle problemas a la mujer. Cuando el reloj marcó las diez a.m tomó un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, con suerte tendría tres horas antes de abordar el avión.

Claramente las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, menos cuando el avión que le llevaría a Derry se había retrasado un poco, esto provocó que su pulso se acelerara a cada empuje. No fue hasta después de las dos PM que comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros dentro del avión, revisó su teléfono por si Mike lo había llamado pero al no ver nada simplemente apagó el teléfono y subió.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al aeropuerto notó que ya eran las 5 PM. Así que con maleta en mano, caminó hacia la parada de taxis para tomar uno hacia el pueblo, con suerte llegaría antes de que la reunión finalizara.

Cuando vio las luces fluorescentes Stan tragó fuerte, había llegado a las 7:40 y aún podía disfrutar algo de comida, si su nudo en el estómago le dejaba, y quizás habla cualquier tontería antes de que se asentara la realidad de este viaje. Al entrar, unas de las anfitrionas preguntó qué si tenía reservación esa noche, a lo cual Stan respondió que sí, una reservación hecha por Mike Halon. La chica asintió sonriendo y le invitó a qué pasara.

—Ya llegaron sus demás compañeros, aún no han ordenado, ¿reunión de ex compañeros de instituto?

—Eh, algo así. —Mencionó apenado deteniéndose cuando la mujer lo hizo.

—Es el cubículo del fondo, luego pediré sus órdenes —Hizo una reverencia a Stan y salió por la puerta.

En el momento en que quedó solo, su pecho rebotó ansioso. Era ahora o nunca. Y honestamente, estaba aterrado de cómo reaccionarían los demás a él. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el cubículo donde se escuchaban pequeñas risas y jadeos de indignación. Cuando cruzó hacia la puerta, escuchó una voz gruesa y rasposa, probablemente era de los que fumaba día y noche.

— ¿Staniel?, ¿Stanny Orine? —Comentó la voz rasposa dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad, con una barba que seguramente tenía días sin limpiar, y ni hablar de la horrible camisa amarilla, que en opinión de Stan, se veía terrible.

—Bip, Bip, Richie —Comentó entrando completamente al cubículo. De repente la habitación quedó en silencio, incluso los chasquidos de las copas y los cubiertos contra los platos.

Stan trató de ignorar el silencio. Sus manos temblaban mientras apretaba la correa de su bolso.

—Stan...— soltó una voz femenina, llamando la atención del rubio.

Bev seguía viéndose hermosa, honestamente sería la única de todos los perdedores que realmente se veía bien. Su cabello seguía brillando en un rojo intenso, rodeando su rostro en la forma correcta, ella se veía radiante, fuerte y en su mejor momento. Sin embargo, una mancha oscura estropeaba el lienzo, mostrándose ligeramente bajo el maquillaje que la mujer había colocado en cantidades industriales. Quizás nadie externo lo notaría, pero probablemente ellos sí, pero intentaron no mencionarlo.

—Hola. Lamento llegar tarde, retraso en el aeropuerto. —habló apresuradamente mientras se sentaba en el asiento entre Richie y Eddie.

Todos soltaron el aire contenido. Ansiosos por ver quién hablaría primero, hasta que Richie hizo el primer movimiento.

—Hombre, realmente la adultez te hizo maravillas. —murmuró Richie, mandando una corriente eléctrica por la espalda del rubio.

—Si, a diferencia de otros. —Comentó en una pequeña sonrisa intentando evitar el sonrojo nervioso.

—Oh, Stanny, me lastimas —soltó llevándose una mano al pecho, haciendo que el resto riera. —Y yo halagando lo caliente que te has puesto.

Stan rodó los ojos, evitando que el sonrojo subiera a su cara. Demasiado nervioso como para siquiera admitir que Richie lo había llamado caliente luego de tantos años.

Cuando las cosas parecieron calmarse, todo volvió a la normalidad, como si tuviesen catorce años nuevamente. Todos comenzaron a preguntar qué estaban haciendo los demás, quiénes estaban casados y cómo llevaban sus propios negocios. Hasta que Bev habló sobre el tema que todos estaban intentando evitar.

—¿Mike, por qué nos llamaste? —.Su tono intentó ser lo más neutral, pero Stan pudo notar lo ansiosa que estaba.

—Tengo información relevante que nos hará destruirlo. Estuve mucho tiempo investigando.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la anfitriona con un plato con siete galletas de la fortuna. Mike retomó la información mientras todos tomaban la galleta, no fue hasta que Stan escuchó a Eddie quejarse de que su galleta de la fortuna decía "Que". — Esto es bien hilarante. —Comentó indignado mientras dejaba el papel en la mesa.

Ahí fue cuando Ben comentó distraídamente.

—El mío dice "Patético". —Comentó Ben tranquilamente mientras reía. —Probablemente porque no he salido desde hace un mes.

Richie rió divertido mientras Ben le tiraba un poco de galleta.

—El mío dice "Vergüenza"...—Murmuró Bev mirando a los chicos. —Soy yo… ¿O esto es raro?

Mike rompió su galleta seguido de Bill. —Los nuestros dicen "Eres" y "te"— Stan frunció el ceño sin entender.

— El mío dice "no"— Murmuró Richie mirando al resto.

Los chicos apretaron los labios y tomaron los papeles viendo el orden. Todos reunidos en un punto para ver todos los papeles. Sin embargo no tenía mucho sentido. Bill se detuvo, alzando su mirada al último que faltaba.

—Stan, tu papel...—Preguntó en tono calmado para evitar que el otro entrara en ansiedad.

Stan apretó los labios con fuerza colocando el nombre donde creía que debía estar.

" _Que patético eres, Stanley, ¿no te avergüenza?"_

La habitación quedó en silencio, todos con la pregunta escrita en su cara "¿Qué hiciste?" Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó por sí sola, la piel de sus muñecas comenzaron a picar, cuando fue a llevar una de sus manos a la contraria para rascarse notó el rojo deslizándose por sus brazos, Stan abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo como su respiración se enganchaba, tendría un ataque de pánico pronto, lo sabía, se estaba muriendo. Era demasiado bueno el haber sobrevivido del sueño, y ahora todos estaban viendo como su piel se abría vergonzosamente. Escuchó a Bev gritar, seguido de golpes contra el suelo y la mesa, platos rompiéndose y otros gritos de desesperación. Sin embargo, él no podía escuchar nada, era como si estuviese dentro de una piscina y solo fuese capaz de escuchar el pitido de sus oídos por el agua.

No quería morir, no de nuevo…

No….

_Stan…_

_¡Stan…!_

—¡Stanley! — gritó una voz, haciendo que Stan volviese a la normalidad, topándose con el rostro de Richie preocupado.

Richie se había acercado al rubio en cuanto este comenzó a raspar la piel de sus manos y a removerse en el suelo. Stan soltó un suspiro tembloroso, intentando empujar al otro lejos de él. Richie tomó sus muñecas evitando que siguiera golpeando su pecho y aprovechó para revisar sus pulsaciones posando una mano en su mejilla para obligarlo a mirar hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, abrazó a Stan hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Mierda, pensé que ibas a morir...— susurró contra los rizos del rubio.

Stan abrió los ojos sorprendido aferrándose a la chaqueta de Richie. Eddie estaba gritándole algo a Mike mientras Bill y Bev ayudaban a Ben a organizar las sillas. No hubo tiempo de hablar, solo salieron del restaurante lanzando la propina a una de las anfitrionas para soltar un suspiro grupal cuando acabaron en el estacionamiento.

Bev miró al rededor ansiosamente mientras Ben y Eddie obligaban a Mike a hablar.

¿¡Qué mierda pasó allá dentro?! —Gritó Richie aun apretando la mano de Stan a su lado.

Los muchachos centraron su atención en Stan acordándose de lo que había pasado en la habitación.

—Stan… —Bev se giró caminando pausadamente hasta quedar a la altura del rubio. —Stan, ¿Qué hiciste?

Stan se hundió más en el hombro de Richie inconscientemente mientras miraba a la mujer. Realmente no tenía una explicación, ni tenía ganas de decirle todo el desastre que había pasado, creerían que estaba loco y era lo menos que quería. Pero algo en su cabeza le reprochó " _En serio, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Crees que no te creerán?"_ Respiró profundamente sintiendo la mano de Bev deslizándose por su mejilla, tranquilizador.

—Yo… Hice lo que viste hace 27 años. —Stan abrió los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta que cerró en el lapsus en qué Bev lo acariciaba, y la miró nervioso.

Bev le vio preocupada bajando la mirada a sus brazos, uno envuelto aún contra el de Richie y el otro totalmente libre. La mujer tomó uno y revisó su antebrazo.

—No hay marcas, Stan...Y estás aquí. —Bev parecía nerviosa, probablemente estaba histérica en su cabeza pero Stan no sabía si continuaría así.

—Un bucle… No sé si fue su idea, pero estuve todo ese tiempo repitiendo la misma noche de ayer. Una y otra vez. Sin descanso, cuando estuve en el restaurante con las manos llenas de sangre y los brazos abiertos, volví a sentir el pánico. No quería hacerlo Bev. —murmuró asustado sintiendo como la chica apretaba más su brazo en comprensión. — No quería que mi vida se destruyera, me costó demasiado reunir las piezas e intentar vivir la vida correcta. Solo, se sintió abrumador recordar que él sí existía nuevamente. Y cuando quise retractarme, fue tarde.

Sintió la mano de Richie apretándose contra la suya, y un ligero temblor, que luego descubrió que era el propio Richie. De repente sintió sus mejillas frías, percatándose de que estaba llorando. Bev sonrió un poco secándolas con cuidado. —Realmente nos alegra que estés bien. Te necesitamos Stan, probablemente nos mataran si no estuvieses aquí.

El aire espeso se disolvió, permitiendo que todos se sintieran más calmados.

—¿Qué haremos? —Eddie volvió a hablar cruzando los brazos mientras revisaba el reloj. —Claramente es muy tarde para huir. Y no me siento listo para morir atropellado con mis nervios, como sucedió cuando Mike llamó.

—Yo vomité antes de mi función. —Dijo de repente Richie.

—Uhhh al parecer no fue buena idea llamarlos así de repente...—Comentó tardíamente Mike apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Realmente, no estoy listo para esto, me iré al Hotel.

—Chicos. Bill— Mike apretó los labios viendo como los demás se giraban para irse.

—En estos momentos no serviremos de mucho así...Así que será mejor que tratemos de calmarnos y lidiemos con esto. —Bev suspiró tomando con fuerza el tirante de su cartera.

Stan miró a Mike y a Bill, para luego comenzar a caminar, notando de repente la mano del otro hombre. Soltó su mano temblorosa para luego mirarle.

—Te llevaré, claramente tu trabajo de contador no te permitió un auto, Uris.

Stan resopló sintiendo su cuerpo destensado ante el desvío del tema. Richie sacó las llaves de su auto y encendió el mismo.

—Vamos. —Abrió la puerta.

Stan arrugó la nariz ante el desorden en el interior del auto. Habían residuos de comida, junto con unas cajas, de diferentes tamaños, en el puesto de atrás; además, sobre estas, se encontraban unas camisas usadas esparcidas en el espaldar y en el suelo.

—Richie, claramente sigues siendo un jodido desastre.

—Oh, al fin, una grosería —Parloteó de repente, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto. —¿No piensas entrar?

Stan rodó los ojos terminando por sentarse al lado de Richie y cerrar la puerta. Una vez dentro, Richie encendió el auto y condujo hasta el hotel. Cuando llegaron, Bev y Ben estaban subiendo las escaleras para entrar al edificio.

—Todo esto es un maldito desastre —Richie se detuvo en el bar, siendo seguido por Bev y Ben.

—Esto es demasiado confuso. —Bev buscó entre las botellas para tomar una y desplomarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

—Y no hay nadie en recepción… ¿Soy yo, o todo esto está muy solo?

Continuaron así toda la noche, hasta el día siguiente. A primera hora, Bill irrumpió con el rostro pálido, seguido de Mike. Mientras Bev lo miraba fundiendo el ceño, Stan estaba bajando de las escaleras cuando los vio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—¿Y los demás?, tenemos que ir a nuestra cabaña

—¿Qué, Mike?— Preguntó Stan.

Cuando Mike iba a preguntar, Richie, Ben y Eddie habían bajado las escaleras. Los tres alzaron una ceja para preguntar qué pasaba.

Mike suspiró y comenzó a hablar. El resto del grupo le miró confundido para luego aceptar a regañadientes. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Ben comenzó a parlotear sobre lo fantástico que era que su cabaña se hubiese mantenido moderadamente intacta, Richie comenzó a hacer chistes a los cuales el resto le hizo callar. Sin embargo, la felicidad duró poco cuando Mike comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir separados? No es más fácil hacer todo juntos, la última vez que nos separamos todo salió mal. —Stan frunció el ceño, negándose totalmente a que se separaran.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— Preguntó Richie, cruzando los brazos reacio a considerar alguna alternativa válida para el desastre en el que estaban.

—No irnos como idiotas solos. —Mencionó.

—Pero debemos hacerlo solos porque no estuvimos juntos en todo el verano.

—Si estamos solos terminarán como yo, o peor, estuve solo en esas alcantarillas hace años y miren, terminé con la cara marcada. —Todos desviaron la mirada sabiendo a qué se refería. —Así que , si tenemos que ir a por cada amuleto, podríamos hacerlo en grupos...Podría servir si Eddie y Bill van juntos, Bev y Ben , y Mike, ya que conseguiste el tuyo...—Mike asintió. — deberías esperarnos en la biblioteca ¿No? Ahí dijiste que podíamos reunirnos.

—Ya recordé porque nos mantuvimos tanto tiempo a salvo. —Comentó Bill entre risas. Bill se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones —Claramente no por mi. — Todos rieron ante esto. -- Bien ya escucharon al señor Stan. Tan organizado como sus cuentas. Si salimos vivos de esto, nos reuniremos en la biblioteca para ver qué debemos hacer luego de obtener los amuletos.

——

—¿Qué hacemos aquí aún ? —. Preguntó tardíamente viendo que se habían quedado solos en la casa.

—Porque aquí está mi amuleto. —Stan comenzó a registrar el lugar hasta que encontró la lata que había guardado meticulosamente bajo la tierra. Se colocó de cuclillas y sacudió la lata para ver su nombre grabado en ella.

Sin embargo cuando lo hizo una voz femenina comenzó a hablar. —Stanley, haz vuelto.

Stan sintió una mano callosa de dedos largos rodeando su mejilla izquierda. Su cuerpo se sacudió ante esto. Rechinó los dientes girándose de golpe para notar que estaba solo. Su garganta se atascó cuando la piel de sus mejillas comenzó a arder, seguido de un líquido caliente escurriendo por ellas. Ahí fue cuando le vio, el mismo rostro espeluznante junto con los largos colmillos.

Tenía miedo pero no podía moverse para escapar. Nuevamente se sintió de catorce años nuevamente, con una mujer sobre su cuerpo y dientes afilados rasgando su carne.

_¿Stan?..._

_¿Stanley?, ¡Respira!_

Su cuerpo comenzó a ser sacudido por alguien, se sentía pesado y entumecido.

Cuando volvió a la conciencia era Richie el que le miraba con la respiración temblorosa. —Comenzaste a gritar, tuve que sacudirte.

Stan jadeó aferrándose a los brazos del hombre para estabilizarse. Sentía las piernas temblorosas. -- Gracias. En serio, no estaba consciente.

—

Una vez salieron de la casa , Richie comenzó a caer en cuenta de lo que debían hacer. Llevó una mano a su nariz para apretarla, Stan desvió su atención de la lata para mirar al hombre. Cuando notó que las manos de Richie temblaban, Stan tomó una para calmarlo. —Todo estará bien … Estoy contigo.

Richie asintió guiando al rubio hasta la sala de videojuegos. Stan apretó más la mano del otro, adentrándose al edificio deteriorado. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan bien, tuvo que salir tras Richie mientras este gritaba que no volvería a Derry.

De ahí todo se volvió algo borroso para Stan, solo fue capaz de percibir gritos y jadeos agonizantes, uno por parte de Bill, que insistía en ayudar a un niño. Sin mencionar que, luego de haber salido casi vivos de su propia recolección, tuvieron que toparse con un Eddie desangrándose, y el acecho de Bowers en el pueblo

¿ _Cómo salió del manicomio?_ Se preguntó Stan indignado acomodando la herida del otro hombre. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue respondida al comprobar porque el enfermo los estaba persiguiendo una vez lo vio en el suelo muerto, en manos de Mike y Richie.

—Él lo mandó a matarnos… — Murmuró Bev.

Cuando creían que todo parecía estar bien, Bill ingresó pálido balbuceando sobre un niño asesinado seguido de un grito frustrado y una advertencia por parte del hombre de que todos debían quedarse aquí y salvarse.

— Creo que ya no podemos hacerlo -- .Richie recibió un golpe para callarlo.

—Bill, por favor, debemos pensar bien esto..—Bev lo miró nerviosa. —Casi matan a Eddie. Debemos pensar bien las cosas.

—Debo evitar que los maten, todo esto es mi jodida culpa.

—No. No te des tanto crédito, cada uno de nosotros se metió en esto solo. —Habló Stan. —Así que iremos contigo, así digas que no.

——

Probablemente debió pensar bien en su momento de impulsividad. Pero no podían culpar, solo quería salir de todo este problema intacto. Sin embargo, eso no podría ser. Mucho menos cuando intentaba salvar a Eddie.

—Eddie, respira. Necesito que te mantengas despierto. —Murmuró.

—¿No- No deberías…¡uhgmm!, estar con los demás? — Eddie se veía fatal, con suerte Richie había apretado alrededor de su brazo, un trozo de tela cortesía de la camisa de Ben.

—Calla. Si te dejo aquí solo, te vas a morir, los demás se pueden arreglar sin mí. —Murmuró intentando mantenerse en calma, su ansiedad estaba en su punto de ebullición, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, y no iba a perder contra está luego de sobrevivir de un suicidio con suerte. —Mantente despierto Eddie.

Eddie inspiró tembloroso, Stan asumió que había entrado en shock, así que se mantuvo todo ese tiempo hablándole, no quería que pasara a mayor, y estaba preocupado por los demás. Cuando creyó que las cosas habían acabado mal, escuchó pasos viniendo hacia ellos. Stan se giró con el tubo oxidado que le había dejado Ben, al ver a los demás su cuerpo se relajó sintiendo que podía respirar con mayor fluidez. Eddie emitió un quejido, comentando que se sentía totalmente asqueroso y que deseaba un baño con urgencia.

A duras penas, y con gritos de promedio, comenzaron a correr para salir de las alcantarillas. Cuando llegaron a la superficie de la casa Neibolt, ya era de día, no les dio tiempo de admirar la destrucción de la casona, Bill se ofreció a contactar a alguien para poder llevar a Eddie a algún hospital rápidamente.

Con suerte las cosas salieron bien para todos. A excepción de que todos se sentían doloridos y asqueados. Sin embargo, cada uno fue llevado a diferentes habitaciones en el hospital. Las enfermeras revisaron sus pulsaciones y que tan magullados estaban. Eddie sin embargo, tuvo que estar un tiempo en observación, tiempo que aprovecharon los demás para evaluar el control de daños, volvieron a dónde debería haber estado la casona sintiéndose más relajados y tranquilos, al fin habían salido de todo el embrollo en el que se habían adentrado hace veintisiete años.

Sin darse cuenta los seis caminaron hasta la orilla de la cantera. Bev miró el cartel que prohibía el paso para simplemente ignorarlo y pasar una pierna y luego la otra. Seguido de Ben y Bill, que se quitan los zapatos como lo había hecho la mujer, y se lanzaron hacia el agua. Cuando Stan pensaba hacer lo mismo, una mano callosa se envolvió en su muñeca haciendo que el hombre reaccionara e intentara golpear a la otra persona. Pero en ese momento, Richie tomó su otra mano.

—¿Qué sucede…?— preguntó el rubio. Sin embargo, no pudo repetir la pregunta nuevamente porque sintió un par de labios presionando contra los suyos.

Stan abrió los ojos sorprendido, percibiendo como la onda de calor se extendía por todo su cuello y rostro. Honestamente debía admitir que se sentía como si tuviese nuevamente en la escuela secundaria, la misma explosión de sensaciones llenando su cuerpo por completo. Richie soltó un poco sus muñecas permitiendo que Stan liberara su mano izquierda para alzarla hasta el rostro del otro y acaricia su mejilla para hundirse más en el beso.

—Wow… —Murmuró Richie aspirando el aire una vez que sus labios se habían separado. — Eso estuvo impresionante. — Stan soltó una risa entrecortada bajando su mano al hombro del chico.

—Mi mujer me va a matar. —Susurró…— Aunque básicamente estoy muerto según mis asuntos legales...—Murmuró desviando la mirada mientras pensaba.

—Hey, lo lamento, no quería abusar. —Richie parecía nervioso nuevamente, a Stan no le gustó eso.

—Oye, yo quería esto, realmente lo quería. —Su mano fue a la barbilla del hombre para que le mirara. —Te amo, honestamente siempre lo he hecho, pero todo el asunto del pueblo me hizo olvidarlo, y puede que Patricia ya se haya olvidado de mí, sabe lo que sucede cuando se vuelve a entrar aquí… Así que nunca digas que fue un error.

—Realmente, extrañaba lo jodidamente ardiente que eres cuando te vuelves tan serio y determinado. —Rió Richie mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del otro hombre y lo atraía a su cuerpo nuevamente. —Siempre me volvió loco un adolescente de rizos rubios.

—El vocabulario Richie. —Soltó, pero ocultando una sonrisa. —Eres un desastre.

—¡Chicos bajen de una vez! — gritó Bev alto distorsionado por la altura.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerle los honores a nuestra hermosa Bev. — Comentó Richie, soltando la cintura de Stan para cruzar la cuerda de retención y quitarse los zapatos. — Nos vemos abajo, Stan. —

Stan respiró profundamente una vez estuvo en la orilla del acantilado, se quitó los zapatos de cuero negro y saltó hacia el vacío. Para luego toparse con el agua fría del río, cuando salió a la superficie escuchó las risas de Bev y Ben, y a Richie burlándose de ellos y sus manos juntas. Bill y Mike reían también, demasiado contentos con los demás. Stan se permitió sonreír y nadar hasta los demás.

—Probablemente Eddie estará agradecido de no estar en estas aguas —Comentó Bill riendo.

—Tal vez esté desesperando a la enfermera, con sus comentarios hirientes por el mal almuerzo. —Comentó Richie para luego hundirse bajo el agua.

Stan realmente estaba contento, por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Después de esto se podía permitir un descanso y volver a ser un hombre normal. De repente sintió un par de brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo seguido de un par de labios contra su cuello.

—Tenemos que ponernos al día Stan, solo soy capaz de recordar hasta los diecinueve, luego todo es borroso, aunque el amor seguía ahí…Sin embargo, no sabemos mucho de ambos luego de ese tiempo , y realmente quiero saberlo.

Stan respiró rojo asintiendo. —¿Podríamos tener citas? Eras bueno en eso..—Su respuesta fue Richie abrazándolo más fuerte.

— Está bien para mí…—

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes están saliendo? —Bev se había aparecido entre ambos hombres mientras abrazaba la cintura de Richie. — ¿No estabas casado, Stan? —Preguntó riendo.

—Si, estoy casado. De hecho, debo pensar cómo explicar esto. Patricia no se merece a un tramposo. —Bev le miró para luego moverse hacia él.

—Trataremos de solucionar esto, ¿Bien? —Preguntó esperando una afirmación del otro hombre. Cuando el rubio asintió la mujer se relajó. —Sé que te resulta complicado, pero todo saldrá bien.

Stan suspiró y terminó por asentir. Cuando volvieron al hospital, Eddie estaba despierto. Y como había dicho Richie, el hombre no había dejado de quejarse sobre el mal funcionamiento de la comida, y lo incómoda que eran sus mantas, sin embargo, todo se sumergió en un silencio incómodo cuando cayeron en cuenta del brazo inexistente de Eddie.

—Estoy bien… Al menos estamos vivos… ¿No? —Le sonrió removiendose. —Cuando salga de aquí, podemos ponernos al corriente de todo este desastre.

——

Cuando salieron del hospital, cada uno tomó su propio espacio. Bill y Mike habían quedado en ir a la biblioteca nuevamente, mientras Bev y Ben mencionaron ir al café del centro, dejando a Richie y Stan solos.

—Bien, ¿Quieres ir a beber en el bar del Hotel? —Preguntó Richie girando su cuerpo para mirar al rubio.

Stan parpadeó distraído para luego asentir. No tardaron mucho en llegar, considerando lo céntrico que se encontraba todo, privilegios de pueblos. Stan entró primero alzando una ceja al no ver a nadie en recepción, ¿Cómo hacía este hotel para subsistir si no veían muchos empleados? Negó restando importancia para luego caminar hacia el bar. Richie bostezó tomando dos cervezas. Stan se sentó en uno de los bancos viendo a Richie hacer lo mismo mientras le entregaba una cerveza.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —Richie hizo el primer movimiento, abriendo la botella mientras le daba un sorbo. —Obviamente tenemos una vida hecha,¿no?

Stan asintió moviendo ansiosamente sus manos contra la botella. —Si, yo debo solucionar las cosas con Patty, mierda, ni siquiera sabe nada de mi. O lo que hice antes de conocerla.

—Supongo que fue normal al no recordar mucho. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, así que, no creo que debamos culparnos por eso.

—Debí decirle mis preferencias, no es como si no hubiese estado interesado en un chico. Mierda, hice muchas cosas en la universidad. Solo, preferí ir por lo más cómodo. Así que no eras el único intentando guardar un secreto. —Comentó riendo suavemente. —Solo, las cosas fueron algo complicadas.

—Stan, no fue culpa de nadie. Hicimos lo que pudimos, podemos organizar todo de nuevo y estar bien. Eres bueno organizando cosas, yo no tanto, pero lo puedo intentar.

El rubio asintió dando otro sorbo a su botella asintiendo..—Podíamos pasar algo de tiempo aquí con los demás. Sería algo incómodo considerando lo que pasó, pero es el punto central sin que nos dividamos de nuevo. — Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar por la ansiedad. No quería perder contacto con ninguno.

Richie notó el ligero temblor de Stan, estirando su mano para tomar la del hombre. —Tenemos los números de todos, podemos cuadrar vacaciones, incluso llamarnos o escribirnos, ya sabes amigos a distancia. Es lo bueno de la tecnología, ¿No?

Stan miró al otro asintiendo… Richie se inclinó un poco besando su mejilla para luego bajar a los labios del rubio, besándolos. Stanley suspiró moviendo su cuerpo hacia adelante para hundirse más en el toque. Cuando sintieron la falta de aire Richie se separó y sonrió.

—¿Estás realmente seguro? Soy un desastre, y tienes una hermosa mujer en tu casa esperándote.

—Uhh , lo sé.— Richie emitió un ruido de indignación fingido mientras Stan se reía de ello. —Pero siempre te he querido, y no quiero perder la última oportunidad que tengo… Y ella no se merece a un chico que esté pendiente de otro, y que le haya mentido el tiempo suficiente sobre payasos y cosas sobrenaturales.

Richie río suave mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza. —Podemos hacer eso, ir con calma y organizar nuestras vidas.

Ambos hombres continuaron hablando, poniéndose al día con los empleos y quejas del otro. Stan no sabía cómo planificar todo esté asunto, incluso tenía miedo de cómo terminaría la relación de él y su mujer, o mejor dicho, ex mujer; sin embargo, como cuando tenían trece, pese al desastre e incertidumbre que le creaba estar alrededor de Richie, honestamente debía decir que eran los mejores años que había pasado. Porque Richie era su torbellino, incluso ahora de adulto, capaz de desesperarlo y a la vez amarlo.

Stan era meticuloso y ordenado, serio y algo quisquilloso; sin embargo, Richie era el único que le permitía sentir algo de emoción a lo desconocido, era su explosión de vida y se aseguraría de continuar con él pase lo que pase.


End file.
